


of lucky and misfortunate accidents

by jerikair



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: AU-airport first meeting, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, side suyoo, singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerikair/pseuds/jerikair
Summary: Minji just wanted to approach a pretty woman but everything went wrong when she mistook her for a foreigner.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	of lucky and misfortunate accidents

**Author's Note:**

> hi! While I’m working on two of my other fics I just wanted to take a break from them and write this one-shot. Hope you like it!

When Minji was waiting for a plain to her home country in the Charles de Gaulle Airport she experienced two big things. One of them was meeting love of her life. 

As a responsible CEO of her cosmetic company she had a business meeting in “the country of love”. However she never thought that she would meet her love there. Not because she wasn’t interested in foreign woman, no, she rather wouldn’t mind their company, but just because she didn’t believe in fate and other miracle stuff.

Minji had also her two close friends with her in the waiting hall. Bora and Yoohyeon previously had their honeymoon in Paris and at the end of month decided to get back to Korea with Minji. 

Although she loved her friends, their lovey-dovey behaviour was definitely annoying her. So she was looking around out of boredom until someone caught her eye: a ridiculously gorgeous brunette woman in white puffer jacket who was standing at the corner of the hall right in front of them.

“Wow.” Minji involuntarily lets out.

Unfortunately for the blonde woman, her giggling friends noticed her reaction.

“Unnie, you should approach her.” Yoohyeon says still back hugging her wife.

“Yeah and besides she’s totally your type.” Bora remarks with a playful grin on her face.

“She seems like a foreigner,” Minji answers while still looking at the stranger. “I think she’s Russian. I met some Russian girls before but not _that_ pretty...”

“So what’s stopping you then?” Bora asks. “You haven’t dated anyone since forever.”

“And you’ll never know until you do it yourself.” Yoohyeon agrees while nodding her head.

“Well, okay. I’ll do it,” Minji takes out a mirror and checks herself. When she insures that everything’s fine, she takes a deep breath and at last turns to her friends. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, unnie!”

“Go get that girl!” 

While coming closer Minji felt how her legs turned somewhat jelly and the stranger’s intimidating aura wasn’t helping. But Minji was a pretty confident person so she didn’t show her nervousness at all. But it all crumbled in a second when she met the woman’s eyes. God, she was stunning.

“Привьэт,” Minji says a Russian greeting smiling like an idiot. Then the blonde woman proceeds to asks how is she doing. “Как делья?”

Minji definitely could read a light confusion in her grey fierce eyes. She loudly gulped under her cold stare. The second thing she experienced in this airport is being horridly embarrassed. That might be the most awkward thing she did in her life.

But Minji doesn’t give up as she tries another strategy: trying to speak to her in English hoping it might help the situation.

“Sorry, I mistook you badly,” Minji says more confident now. “I should’ve asked you in the first place.”

However the pretty stranger still doesn’t answer. Her eyebrows frown and she still keeps looking at the blonde with confusion. This made Minji’s cheeks go pink because of an embarrassment that she felt in her every cell.

Minji’s mind was already panicking and she even started speaking in spanish when she suddenly and surprisingly gets interrupted with her mother tongue:

“Please tell me you’re Korean.” Finally the woman speaks up and lets out a giggle. That’s the most cute giggle that Minji ever heard. “I only speak Korean.”

“Really?!” Minji automatically asks in her mother tongue. Then she nervously laughs. “Honestly I wouldn’t even guessed. I thought you were Russian.”

“Please, I only know one phrase in that language,” The woman smiles now making Minji’s heart melt. Then the brunette offers her hand. “Lee Siyeon.”

“Kim Minji,” Blonde woman returns the handshake already feeling how she slowly falls for this woman. She can’t help but to smile widely. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Siyeon chuckles. “Though it was pretty unusual I’d say.”

“Sorry for that. I just really wanted to approach you cause you’re really pretty,” Minji blurts out. When the blonde understands what she said she hastily adds. “I meant your face is pretty photogenic for a magazine. Generally I work as an—“

“I get it. You thought I’m pretty,” Brunette again chuckles while putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She then winks at the blonde. “Well I’d say the same thing about you too.”

“Thanks...” Minji says feeling a little dizzy from Siyeon’s stare. 

Then they get interrupted as there’s an announcement about an arrival of the plain to Korea. 

“I should go,” Minji says with dismay in her voice. But before she can go she asks. “Can I get your number?”

“Of course,” Siyeon gets a card from her pocket and gives it to the blonde with an attractive grin. “Here.”

“Thanks, I’ll definitely call you later.” Minji says with a big smile. She has to go but there’s still something she’s curious about. So she asks about it right away. “I wonder what’s the only phrase that you know in Russian?” 

“Я вас люблю.” Siyeon answers with still present grin. “It means I love you.”

“Of course. I should’ve known that too,” Minji chuckles feeling how her stomach makes several flips. Then before leaving she says at last. “It was nice meeting you, Siyeon. I’ll call you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Siyeon shouts back to the hurriedly running woman.

That day Minji had her probably most embarrassing moment ever. But she doesn’t regret it at all as with the help of it she has finally met love of her life in the most romantic-cliché place on the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was inspired by Siyeon’s and Yoohyeon’s performance on one of the radio shows where they were singing many confessions of different languages.


End file.
